


Go For A Walk With Me

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly never realized it would be so hard to convince Ross to go for a simple walk, but when she did she instantly regretted it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go For A Walk With Me

It was a cold day but Holly had decided that she was going to go for a walk, and somehow she had managed to drag Ross along with her. The two held hands and strolled through the park, listening to the crunch of the frosted grass and giggling as the adorable animals ran past them with their owners. After a while they found a bench and took a seat to rest their legs, Holly pulled herself closer to Ross and wrapped her hands around him, shivering as he kissed her and laughed.

"What's wrong Holly?"

"It's really cold."

"I know, I told you we shouldn't have went out but you said it would be good for our health."

"Well it is, mmm you're warm."

He pulled her as close as he could and squeezed her tight, trying to transfer the warmth from his own body into hers. It must have worked because a few seconds later she let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. She began to think about how they would spend the rest of the day but didn't get a lot of time as Ross soon began to shake her lightly

"Holly we have to keep going, if you sleep on a bench people might think you're homeless and you're too pretty to be homeless."

She looked up to see a look of childlike joy in Ross' face, then straightened herself up and got of the seat, pulling Ross up and continuing on their walk. They soon got out of the park and onto the main road, watching as the cars slowly drove by to avoid any problems on the ice that had formed on the roads. Ross began to slide his feet along the road, marvelling at the frictionless feel it gave him and laughing like a child playing with his pet. Holly began to giggle as he slid towards her and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to push him to watch him slide more. Ross continued to slide until he lost his footing and landed on his butt, remaining silent for a second before looking at Holly with a slight blush on his face. She rushed carefully to his side and knelt down beside him

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just hurt my butt but I don't need that anyway."

She giggled and helped him up, letting him steady himself before letting go of his hand. He began to slide again, this time taking more care as to where he was going and making sure not to fall to avoid anymore embarrassment. When the two finally reached their car Ross got in the front and looked out the window to see Holly standing rather awkwardly with a pained look on her face. He rolled the window down and spoke to her, watching his breath form swirls in the cold air

"Come on Holly, we need to go."

"I don't feel too well, I think I'm going to vomit."

Ross quickly sprang out of the car and went to her side, holding her hand and feeling the side of her face to see if she was warm. He put his arm around her and helped her into the car, making sure she was comfortable before getting into the driver seat and starting the car

"You think you can hold it in until we get to the house or should I pull over?"

"I can hold it, at least I think I can."

"Of course you can, you're not a baby are you?"

She giggled as she looked over to Ross to see him smiling back at her, his large smile making her feel safe and protected, even if her stomach was going to explode with pain at any minute. The two drove in silence for most of the ride, only ever being interrupted by Ross asking repeatedly if Holly was ok and her replying with a simple yes. When they were four blocks away from the house they noticed that the cold air had gotten slightly warmer, and that breathing out no longer caused a pale blue swirl of gas to form in front of their mouths. Ross smiled and looked over to Holly who was resting against the window with her eyes peacefully closed, but suddenly the car was brought to a grinding halt as a driver slammed into the side of them, smashing the door into the side of Ross body, instantly knocking him unconscious. He could have swore it was hours before he woke up but by the look of the scene on the freeway it had only been a matter of minutes. He felt a hand gripping his arm tight and heard a faint voice that seemed to be calling from a distance

"911? There's been a car crash, my husband is hurt, we need an ambulance right now."

After saying the location Holly turned to Ross and loosened her grip on his arm

"Ross? Please speak to me Ross."

"I can hear a ringing noise, is it my phone?"

"Oh thank god, you're ok, how do you feel?"

"Hurt, everywhere, my chest feels like it's broken."

Holly pulled the seatbelt of him and looked out onto the freeway to see if she could spot the ambulance, but nothing had changed so instead she brought her attention back to the bloody and beaten Ross that lay beside her. The door had crunched against his legs and ripped the side of his body apart, the blood slowly trickled down his pale face and formed a pool on his lap. His breath was short and ragged, almost as if he was choking, but still able to cough out a few words

"Holly, I love you, if I don't make it then please don't forget me."

Holly held back the tears and leaned over to softly kiss the one part of Ross' face that had not been covered in his blood. She gently rubbed his arm and tried not to hurt him anymore, fearing that she would do more damage to him

"I know Ross, and I'll never forget you, but you'll make it, I promise."

She held his hand loosely as they waited for the ambulance to come, and when it did Holly opened the door on her side and stumbled out, limping slightly as she walked towards the paramedic and pointed to her now wrecked car

"He's in there, please hurry."

One of the paramedics rushed to the car and started to comfort Ross as he gently eased him out and onto a stretcher, the other put a blanket around the obviously traumatised Holly and made sure that she was ok. When it was clear that Holly only had minor injuries the paramedics lifted Ross's stretcher into the back of the ambulance, letting Holly get in beside him with a blanket still around her shaking body. There was mostly silence except for the beeping of the heart monitor and soft humming of traffic outside the ambulance, but it didn't take long for Ross to break the painful silence, even if it was painful enough to talk

"Where are we going?"

Holly sprung up when she heard his voice and instantly went to his side, resting her hand gently against his and clearing her eyes from the tears that had formed there

"We are going to the hospital, we crashed the car."

"Why do I not feel sore?"

"I think they gave you some drugs or something to help you."

"I guess that means you're married to a drug addict, I told you I was a bad boy."

Ross chuckled lightly as he heard Holly laugh at his nonsense, then lean over to kiss him gently. He smiled through the fogged up oxygen mask and looked into Holly's deep brown eyes to see love and care that he had never known before

"Hey Holly?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Arin?"

"They don't know yet, do you want me to phone them?"

"Yea,"

Holly held Ross' hand as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang Arin. The phone seemed to dial for years and when she finally heard Arin's happy voice she began to shake, knowing that she was about to deliver the worst news Arin would probably ever hear

"Arin are you with Suzy?"

"Yea, she's right beside me, why?"

Holly pulled the phone away from her ear and began to choke back the tears as Arin became slightly more concerned. After a few seconds she felt Ross weakly squeeze her hand and looked down to see him closing his eyes sleepily. She instantly pulled the phone back to her ear and spoke through the stifled sobs

"Ross crashed the car, we're on our way to the hospital. I don't know if he's going to live Arin, he might not make it,"

By the time Holly had finished she had dissolved into full blown tears, unable to hold back for anything, with her only comfort being Ross hand still gripped onto her own. Arin waited a while before he replied to make sure that Holly would hear him and understand him

"Holly we are going to the hospital right now, do you want the others to know?"

"Ross, do you want Danny and Barry to know?"

She looked down to see Ross lying on the stretcher with his eyes closed and began to feel the tears hit her harder. She chocked them back as she looked over to the heart monitor, it was still beeping but very slowly

"Ross? Ross please answer me. Ross please,"

Holly dropped the phone and leaned over to kiss Ross, when she did she realised that his skin was pale and cold. She stifled back more tears as she looked to the monitor to see the beeping gently slow down. As it did she held Ross' hand tight and kissed it gently, looking to Ross in the hope that he would wake up or that she had fallen asleep on the bench and this was all a horrible nightmare

"I love you Ross, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you,"

"I....I love you Holly,"

Just as the words slipped from Ross' mouth his grip loosened and he sighed out his final breath. The monitor began to flat line as Holly looked over to it and screamed. She leaned forward and hugged Ross close as the paramedics pulled her away to attempt resuscitation , but they failed. As the ambulance pulled up to the hospital Holly could only hear a shaky and broken voice over her tears, she looked down to see the phone she had dropped and picked it up, holding it to her ear and speaking in a frail voice

"A...Arin?"

"It's Suzy, is he ok?"

"He's gone Suze, I'm never going to see Ross again, it's all my fault,"

"No it's not! Why would you think that?"

"I was the one who made him go out on a walk with me today, I'm the reason he's dead,"

"Holly it's not your fault, we'll be there in a few minutes ok? Just hold on,"

"I'll try Suze,"

Holly hung up the phone and put it into her pocket as she looked over to the stretcher in front of her. She never forgot the day that she tried to make Ross go on a walk with her and ended up causing his death, no matter what anyone tried to tell her she always believed it was her fault. She visited his grave every single day and at night she would pray to a god she never believed in that one day Ross would return, but he never did.


End file.
